


So alive we could die

by PollyDarton



Series: First kisses and emo songs [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Sirius/Remus - Freeform, Song Inspired, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyDarton/pseuds/PollyDarton
Summary: We will never be this young again, so full of fire and rebellion. Now shoot the night just like it's medicine and we all will be born again.Remus and Sirius’ first kiss.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: First kisses and emo songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845448
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	So alive we could die

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Maine’s 2019 song _Heaven, we’re already here_.  
> Second of a series of first kisses.

_ Let it live, let it die. No, we can't get higher than we are tonight. _

Running.

They are running from the enemy, feeling alive right in the face of death as spells shoot past them.

Sirius is smiling, and the wind blows his hair into his face as he turns around to shoot a spell at the closest one.

Remus is smiling too, his head ducked as he counts his footsteps and shoots over his shoulder without looking back.

They spot the entry at the same time, but Sirius is closer and has quicker reflexes, so he is the one reaching out to grab Remus’ arm and pull him to their left and across the gate. He doesn’t let go of Remus as he keeps running into the darkness, across the graveyard, and skipping over headstones. There’s no light now but for the moon that’s not quite full yet, and they can hear the footsteps farther then they had been until now. They stop for a second to gather their bearings and acknowledge just how far the Death Daters are. Now it’s Remus who is grabbing Sirius by the hand and pulling, the voices are coming closer, not bothering to be quiet, but they haven’t been spotted yet.

They’re not running any more, instead of trying to be quiet as they seek for a place to hide. Sirius spots it, and now he is pulling Remus, their heads low as they make their way toward the gap between the back of a large mausoleum and an even larger tree. Sirius trips in one of the tree roots just as he’s entering the space and lets out an involuntary bark of laughter. Remus pulls him into the tight space and shushes him pressing his palm over his mouth.

The only sound they can hear is their heartbeats loud in their ears as they scan what they can see of the area with their eyes. They’re breathing hard, chests heaving, traces of smiles still on their faces.

Sirius can just make out the flush on Remus’ cheeks from the run, and their chests touch with every breath intake in the confined space. Remus’ hand is still over his mouth, warm and a bit sweaty.

Once they can’t hear any more sounds around them, Remus turns to look at Sirius, and at last, he registers for how long he had his hand over his mouth. He lets it slide down from its place and watches as his fingers stick and pull slightly at Sirius’ bottom lip. He swallows, still watching as Sirius licks his lips.

It’s all quiet now, and Sirius notices how Remus’ eyes are fixed on his mouth, so he licks his lips again and catches just the moment that Remus lets his lips part, his breath soft against Sirius’ skin. They’re terribly close and their bodies are still warm from all the running and shooting spells, and Sirius can feel every breath Remus’ takes. He’s very aware of what he wants to do, and it’s not really a  _ new _ desire, even if he still doesn’t know where it comes from. Remus’ lips are very close, and it would take just a few inches forward for him to be able to do what he wants.

Their heads turn sharply when they hear a rustling sound nearby, their bodies tensing and their grips on the wands tightening, but soon they relax again when they see the white cat pass running towards the back of the graveyard.

When Sirius turns to look at him again Remus has a relieved smile on his face, and that’s all he registers before he grabs Remus’ wrist and kisses him on the mouth. Sirius doesn’t move, instead only letting his lips stay pressed against Remus’ as he pushes him against the mausoleum when he takes a step forward. He doesn’t get much of a reaction from Remus, except for his free hand touching his elbow, so he pulls away to check. Sirius just manages to catch Remus’ eyes as they open before Remus has both his hands on his shoulders as he pushes Sirius against the tree and kisses him again.

Remus' response was clear enough for Sirius, so he wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him against himself, his mouth finding softness at the same time that his body discovered heat in an unexpected place. Sirius is sure he can hear Remus’ heartbeat just alongside his own and he feels electric as he grabs Remus’ face with both his hands and deepens the kiss, they both pushing and pulling at the same time in the cramped space.

Remus breaks the kiss and Sirius feels like screaming as he looks at the sky and then back at his friend who is still in his embrace. Sirius wants to kiss him again, even if it means he won’t be able to see the glint in his eyes any more.

The alarm on Remus’ watch goes off and they immediately throw themselves to the floor, barely dodging the spells that shoot in their direction. In their distraction, they didn’t notice the Death Eaters moving closer.

“Shit.” Remus pulls Sirius with him to the side of the mausoleum. They are still close to the ground when he turns to look at Sirius. “We have five minutes.”

Sirius nods, “Well, let’s go then,” He smiles and raises his eyebrows, mischief showing itself in all his features, before he rises to his feet and starts running, dragging Remus by the hand with him.

They both shout  _ Protego _ at the same time when the spells start flying towards them again. Sirius never lets go of Remus’ hand, even when he throws his head back and lets out a bark of laughter before turning to shoot a spell.

“We have to lose them,” Remus shouts as he takes a turn before jumping over a lopsided headstone.

Sirius shouts “Okay!” and lets go of Remus’ hand. He motions for him to continue before turning to assess where the Death Eaters are. 

When Sirius spots them he starts moving perpendicularly to where Remus went while looking around wildly. At last, he spots a good enough target and takes one last look over his shoulder before exploding a weeping angel in front of the Death Eaters. He doesn’t stop to look at the result, only throwing himself sideways and making his way in the direction Remus had gone.

At last, he spots the faint blue light at the edge of the graveyard and stops, his feet sliding slightly on the floor as he looks around, searching for Remus. Remus jumps from his left and grabs his arm pulling him along towards the enchanted wine bottle.

They turn to look at each just as they touch the portkey and Sirius winks at Remus right before he feels the pull in his bellybutton. Remus’ hand is sweaty in his own and his heart is thrumming loud in his ears. Life is coursing through his veins as he jumps into the void and towards something new.

_Through and through, by and by. Everything I love is right here tonight. Oh, it's clear; Heaven, we're already here. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.  
> If you feel like it, follow me on [tumblr](https://polly-darton.tumblr.com/).


End file.
